Usuario discusión:Rex Salazar
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a ! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Sexta temporada de fans. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Josep Maria 15. (Discusión) 20:02 12 feb 2013 Octava temporada de fans Hazla tú que te está saliendo muy bien. Además estoy pensando en ideas para mi historia fanon. Char5165 (discusión) 19:29 26 feb 2013 (UTC) Disculpas Perdona pero el caso es que al modificar la encuesta de las historias fanon individuales añadiendo la octava temporada de fans no han quedado guardado lo anterior. Char5165 (discusión) 13:10 10 mar 2013 (UTC) Argumento de tus temporadas He puesto argumento en la sexta temporada de fans. También lo he puesto en la séptima temporada de fans, pero no está completo. ¿Puedes acabarlo? Y de pas, haz también lo mismo en la octava temporada de fans. --Josep Maria 17. (discussió • 15:30 12 mar 2013 (UTC) Unión de listas de episodios El Usuario:Char5165 me ha dicho que sería mejor poner todos los episodios de las temporadas 5, 6, 7 y 8 de fans en un sólo artículo. ¿Qué te parece? --Josep Maria 17. (discussió • 14:24 13 mar 2013 (UTC) :He hecho esto. --Josep Maria 17. (discussió • 15:30 13 mar 2013 (UTC) RE: Pequeño error No me di cuenta, es que estaba corrigiendo errores en un bloc de notas y al pasarlo al wiki fui demasiado rápido y lo copié mal. Gracias por informarme. --Josep Maria 17. (discussió • 11:42 14 mar 2013 (UTC) Archivo:Lyoko150.jpg thumb|Episodio 150. Tenemos un bug con la imagen Archivo:Lyoko150.jpg, ¿puedes publicarla al wiki principal y yo la pongo aquí? Gracias. --Josep Maria 17. (discussió • 19:6 21 mar 2013 (UTC) Hola, quisiera saber si te puedes poner en contacto conmigo, pork kiero hacer mi propia temporada y kiero saber como puedo empezar grax Pachuar (discusión) 19:42 24 mar 2013 (UTC) Hola, vs decis ke llame a mi temporada Code Lyoko temporada 9, luego de la 8Pachuar (discusión) 21:37 24 mar 2013 (UTC) Páginas de tus temporadas fanon Como aún quedan muchos episodios por estrenar se va a tardar unos 2 o 3 meses a este ritmo. Ya que tu hicistes la continuación a la quinta temporada ¿Podrías ir haciendo las páginas de nuevos personajes ? Char5165 (discusión) 18:58 9 abr 2013 (UTC) Ya está lista la plantilla. Se lo dije a Josep Maria 17 pues yo no sé como añadirla.Tan solo tienes que poner "personajes" en "añadir otras plantillas". Te saldrá. Char5165 (discusión) 19:24 18 abr 2013 (UTC) También puedes poner los poderes de Alex en Lyoko en la página de Guerreros de Lyoko. Me gusta la foto de Juno. Char5165 (discusión) 12:08 1 may 2013 (UTC) Hola! Se me olvidó decirte que también puedes hacer páginas del nuevo sector y de los nuevos monstruos siempre y cuando no sean muy cortos. Skyoko (discusión) 18:05 22 may 2013 (UTC) Mi fannon crossover Rex, ¿leiste los episodios de Código PokéLyoko? Si es así ¿que te pareció?--Retsu79Z (discusión) 15:20 27 jun 2013 (UTC) :Es mala educación no responder a una persona que se conozca. ¿ leíste la historia o no?--Retsu79Z (discusión) 12:08 29 jun 2013 (UTC) ::Podia hacer lo de de las imágenes, pero ambas series tienen animación diferente (eso no importa), no se muy bien modificar imágenes, solo recortarla. Pero subiré imágenes de pokemon debilitados. No voy a crear más capítulos, por más que las dos historias que he hecho sean cortas..--Retsu79Z (discusión) 13:57 29 jun 2013 (UTC) No tiene gracia poner solo imágenes de pokemon debilitados, vale haré el especial. Está bien lo que hiciste en la portada del wiki--Retsu79Z (discusión) 12:40 30 jun 2013 (UTC) Agregué más episisodios al crossover, al principio no lo iba a hacer pero decidí hacerlo. ¿Lo has leído? Si es así, da tu opinión en el artículo del último episodio.Retsu79Z (discusión) 20:17 14 mar 2014 (UTC) Octava temporada de fans Hola. No sé porqué no puedo editar el artículo Octava temporada de fans, creo que tú sí puedes porque lo has editado hace unos días. Vengo a decirte que si lo puedes editar, corrige estas dos faltas: # Pone “alguién” y debe poner “alguien”, ya que la sílaba tónica recae sobre la primera sílaba (al-). # Pone “anonimo” y debe poner “anónimo”, le falta el accento. --Josep Maria 17. (discussió • contribucions) 19:6 21 mar 2013 (UTC) Curiosidad Hola!!! Me he fijado que cada día contribuyes en el wiki. Tengo una pregunta por curiosidad, ¿cuantos días seguidos llevas colaborando? Metal Sonic (discusión) 13:08 4 ene 2014 (UTC) Lo pregunto porque hay un logro de 250 puntos y conseguirlo sería increíble Metal Sonic (discusión) 11:19 5 ene 2014 (UTC) Programa Hola Rex ¿conoces algún programa con la que se pueda hacer presentaciones de batallas versus, como lo hacen en la nueva saga de Pokemon? Si no sabes solo dime que no lo sabes (no te molestes en buscar)--Retsu79Z (discusión) 01:48 26 ene 2014 (UTC) La İP anónima vuelve a crear episodios tuyos Si miras los cambios recientes, la İP anónima que creó El quinto año de Kadic vuelve a crear otros episodios tuyos con contenido de la mayoría inventado por él, sin preguntarte nada a tí. Lo he hablado con Metal Sonic21. ¿Qué hacemos? --Josep Maria 18. (discussió • 16:48 29 ene 2014 (UTC) ¡¡¡Novena temporada fans!!! Hola soy Danger y mi amigo Metal Sonic21 me dijo que te pidiera ayuda, se me a ocurrido una novena temporada y necesitare tu ayuda ya que hiciste la sexta, septimo y octava, asi que por favor ¿podrias conectarte al chat? --Danger1 (discusión) 18:22 6 feb 2014 (UTC) Ya he hecho el primer episodio, haber, ¿que te parece?Danger1 (discusión) 20:08 7 feb 2014 (UTC) Checkmate Deberías revisar el artículo Checkmate, porque has repetido en los miembros “Torre Blanco / Negro” con dos cargos diferentes. --Josep Maria 18. (discussió • 15:42 10 feb 2014 (UTC) Hola Si estas conectado ve al chat, debo hablar contigo para preguntarte como me quedo el segundo episodio y de otra cosa--Danger1 (discusión) 20:12 12 feb 2014 (UTC) Extra de las temporadas sexta y séptima Hola Rex! Estoy planificando en hacer un videojuego inventado de las temporadas 6 y 7 como ya hice de la 5. Estás de acuerdo? Metal Sonic (discusión) 13:18 23 mar 2014 (UTC) De la octava temporada no he pensado introducirlo. Tal vez haga otro pero más adelante. P,D: Estoy en el chat un momento Metal Sonic (discusión) 13:30 23 mar 2014 (UTC) Jeremie Hola rex es un gusto yo soy quien era conocido anteriormente como GamezLuis y colabore en la 5ta temporada fanon bueno vengo a decirte que si puedes y si quieres hacer un capitulo donde aparezca Jeremie en Lyoko y explicando que la razón por la que se vio iguala su formal real en el episodio: Solo en lyoko aya sido solo un fallo de sistema y que se muestre su verdadero traje (según la descripción de los libros) aquí te dejo una imagen http://nelbsia.deviantart.com/art/Jeremy-Code-Lyoko-Chronicles-423812113 gracias puedes dejarme un msj con tu respuesta n_n LuisGamez (discusión) 00:44 25 may 2014 (UTC) :Os recuerdo que el aspecto de elfo de Jeremie en Lyoko de los libros se sitúa en una línea temporal paralela y alternativa a la serie, no tiene que ser igual. Jeremie podría tener otro aspecto en Lyoko. --Josep Maria 18. (discussió • 14:18 25 may 2014 (UTC) je bueno también es verdad lo que dice josep maria pero considerando las risas de odd y ulrich al traje de jeremie pensé que no debe de ser muy diferente y esa es la imagen que mejor representa la descripción LuisGamez (discusión) 21:13 25 may 2014 (UTC) Ayuda No se me ocurre el siguiente episodio desde muchisimo, estoy en un bloqueo muy grande--Danger1 (discusión) 10:39 4 jul 2014 (UTC) Ve al chat cuando puedas Tengo que hablar contigo--Danger1 (discusión) 15:36 29 jul 2014 (UTC) Ahora es un dia de fin de semana, asi que ahora supongo que podras--Danger1 (discusión) 11:01 3 ago 2014 (UTC) He de hablar contigo Dime el momento adecuado en el que puedas estar en el chat y así hablamos de un tema sobre la novena temporada de fans--Danger1 (discusión) 11:40 29 sep 2014 (UTC) Traducción de las temporadas tuyas ¡Hola, Rex! Estoy traduciendo las tres temporadas tuyas (6, 7 i 8) al inglés i al francés en un bloc de notas, que son los idiomas que más gente visita sobre Código Lyoko. En catalán i en português no lo veo necesario, ya que no tendrían muchas visitas i sería trabajo que me quitaría demasiado tiempo para la carrera de la universidad. Cuelgo los blocs de notas al Dropbox, si quisieres ver-los te los puedo compartir (si no sabes lo que és el Dropbox, es como una nuve virtual donde se pueden colocar ficheros que quedan guardados i son privados como en un ordenador personal). Quando los tenga todos traduzidos, los publicaré en seus wikis de los idiomas respectivos. --Josep Maria 19. (discussió • 12:56 29 sep 2014 (UTC) :¡Pues claro que los puedes ver! Pasa-me teu correo i te los comparto. --Josep Maria 19. (discussió • 18:42 29 sep 2014 (UTC) ::Te pongo el mensaje aquí porque és de este wiki. Estoy de acuerdo con borrar el correo, és mejor así. İ lo más importante: por favor, NO publiques las traducciones en el wiki, ya me encargo yo, es que necesito poner unas cosas más antes de publicar nada. Gracias. --Josep Maria 19. (discussió • 13:42 2 oct 2014 (UTC) La fiesta de los años 50 Tu te robaste ese episodio yo lo habia creado y ni si quiera se te ocurre ponerme en los creditos solo le pusiste escrito por Rex Salazar eso no es justo. Firma Rinot 12Rinot (discusión) 19:37 5 oct 2014 (UTC) Ok. Yo ya me imaginé que eso que dice el usuario no es cierto. Una cosa aparte, ¿cuando empiezan a publicarse los episodios en inglés y en francés? Metal Tails (discusión) 15:27 6 oct 2014 (UTC) Hola Podrias ayudarme en la Novena temporada de fans se supone que el siguiente episodio lo hace Josep, y creo que se lo dije hace mucho asi que creo que se habra olvidado, ¿podrias ayudarnos tu?--Danger1 (discusión) 21:16 8 feb 2015 (UTC) Tengo que hablar contigo en el chat--Danger1 (discusión) 15:44 20 feb 2015 (UTC) Chat Hola Rex Salazar ¿que tal? Necesito comunicarme contigo en el chat, podías decirme cuándo estás disponible. Avisame. ¿cuando puedes?--Retsu79Z (discusión) 01:30 27 abr 2015 (UTC) :Disculpa, lo que queria pedir ya se lo pedí a Josep Maria, él aceptó mi ayuda, voy a esperar una semana. --Retsu79Z (discusión) 18:02 29 abr 2015 (UTC) ::Rex, al final Josep Maria no pudo ayudar debido a que no entendía el ingles hablado. Ya que editas en dos wikis en ingles, podías ayudarme a traducir dos episodios de una serie llamada Capitán Planeta que son los únicos que están en ingles en toda la internet y se llaman "A twist of fate" y "A creep from the deep" ¿podías traducirlos y enviarme una transcripción por mensaje a traves de mi canal de Youtube (está escrito aqui) ? Si quieres borra ese mensaje como no tiene nada que ver con la wiki.--Retsu79Z (discusión) 22:42 30 abr 2015 (UTC) Comic de Código Lyoko Hola, tú pareces ser el que manda por aquí así que tengo una propuesta para tí. Me has dicho que las temporadas a partir de la 5 están realizadas por fans y se me ha ocurrido que podría dibujarlas en comic si os apeteciese. Mi estilo de dibujo no es exactamente el de Tania Palumbo ni tampoco tengo a sus geniales ayudantes pero si me dais permiso, podría pasaros una o dos páginas y me decís si queréis que continúe. A lo mejor a la gente no le apetece que pase sus guiones a comis, no lo sé, por eso no voy a empezar a trabajar hasta recibir permiso de los autores. También tendré que verme de nuevo las temporadas originales porque las vi hace años y tengo el disco duro un poco oxidado jajaja. Os deseo un feliz verano Guerreros de Lyoko Wilfredovelludo (discusión) 09:16 29 jun 2015 (UTC) Sexta temporada de fans ¡Hola Rex Salazar! Sé que hace ya más de un año escribiste la sexta temporada de fans. A diferencia de la quinta temporada, los episodios se publicaron más rápidamente y solo llegué a leer los dos primeros, entre otras razones, porque estaba ocupado en otras wikis. En los últimos días he estado leyéndo toda la sexta temporada. Y me ha gustado bastante. El argumento es muy distinta a la de la quinta temporada y muy interesante. No sé si recordarás que ya hace un tiempo te pregunté si podía hacer un videojuego fanon basado en la sexta y séptima temporada (me basaba en lo que había leído de la poca información que había al inicio) y me dijiste que sí y lo hice pero enseguida se me pasó... He decidido borrar ese artículo. Cuando pueda, haré un videojuego basado en la sexta temporada. ¡Un saludo! Metal Sonic21 (discusión) 19:49 24 oct 2015 (UTC) Séptima temporada Solo he leído cuatro episodios de momento. He estado algo ocupado. No sé cuando terminaré de leerla. Metal Sonic21 (discusión) 19:23 26 nov 2015 (UTC) Acabo de terminar de leer la séptima temporada. Me ha gustado bastante, es interesante. Aunque tengo que señalar que me gusta más la sexta temporada. Y respondiendo a la pregunta que me dejaste en mi discusión, presenta cambios bruscos ( es diferente respecto a la sexta) pero no importa, le añade más interés.Metal Sonic21 (discusión) 11:44 13 dic 2015 (UTC) ¿A qué te refieres con "por que sobre el final de la temporada 6 y 7: "¿Adiós, Yumi?, Parte 1" y "Destrucción". --Metal Sonic21 (discusión) 17:57 13 dic 2015 (UTC) Están bien los dos episodios, especialmente ¿Adiós, Yumi?, Parte 1. Una cosa que he observado de tus dos temporadas es que hay más acción en la Tierra. Metal Sonic21 (discusión) 18:18 13 dic 2015 (UTC) Lo que no sé es cuál podría ser el mejor episodio de la séptima temporada. De la sexta temporada me gustó mucho el de Asalto en Kadic pero de la séptima no sé cuál elegir. Metal Sonic21 (discusión) 18:23 13 dic 2015 (UTC) Nuevo pedido Hola Rex. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que te pedí que tradujeras dos episodios de Capitán Planeta?. Si realmente sabes ingles, ¿podías enviarme una transcripción en ingles del episodio "A creep from the deep". Con esa transcripción la puedo traducir yo mismo. Aclaro que no te estoy obligando. ¿puedes hacerlo? Solo transcripción en ingles, no traducción. --Retsu79Z (discusión) 13:25 5 dic 2015 (UTC) Episodio 200 Acabo de publicar el episodio 200. ¿Qué te parece? Metal Sonic21 (discusión) 18:28 20 dic 2015 (UTC) Octava temporada Solo he llegado a leer los primeros episodios. Cuando la lea, te diré mi opinión. Un saludo, y feliz navidad y año nuevo :D Metal Sonic21 (discusión) 20:35 29 dic 2015 (UTC) Hola La Novena temporada de fans esta casi acabada de planificar, solo queda un episodio que no esta pensado, y me gustaría que lo hicieras tu, ya que eres bueno con esto, el único episodio sin planificar es el 205, los demás aun no tengo nombres para ellos--Danger1 (discusión) 12:52 2 ene 2016 (UTC) Pues suena bien el titulo del primer episodio de la decima temporada, pero me gustaria hablar contigo sobre el capitulo 205 para saber que habias pensado RE: Episodio 205 Ya tenia pensado el como despiertan del coma Franz y Anthea que sucede exactamente entre el episodio 206 y 207--Danger1 (discusión) 14:23 2 ene 2016 (UTC) Mini-XANA De eso solo te lo podria hablar en el chat, que ahi se supone que se despertarian del coma franz y anthea--Danger1 (discusión) 17:40 2 ene 2016 (UTC) Despertar Brusco Ha sido genial, ahora tengo un poco mas de trama para Mini-XANA parte 1 y 2, la pega es que aun no se del todo como sera la trama--Danger1 (discusión) 11:39 5 ene 2016 (UTC) Tus temporadas fanon Ya he leído al completo tus temporadas fanon. Tengo que decir, que están muy bien. Mi favorita es la sexta temporada. Otro aspecto que me ha gustado bastante es que la trama es muy diferente en cada una de ellas, lo cual añade más interés. Un saludo. Metal Sonic21 (discusión) 15:10 6 ene 2016 (UTC) Sí. Lo leí. La verdad es que prefiero episodios en que se va a Lyoko antes que investigaciones, pero la trama está bien y tengo curiosidad por saber qué pasará. ¿Cuándo se hará el siguiente episodio? Metal Sonic21 (discusión) 20:21 7 ene 2016 (UTC) Opinión Hola podías opinar el eisodio fanon que hice?. Responde en los comentarios no en mi discusión--Retsu79Z (discusión) 21:31 7 ene 2016 (UTC) Décima Temporada de Fans La empezare cuando hable contigo y josep en el chat para planearla mejor, asi que si quieres hablo contigo ahora en el chat--Danger1 (discusión) 20:07 23 ene 2016 (UTC) Re: Opinión Pues te lo digo de forma mas detallada en el chat, antes estaba ocupado haciendo una cosa, pero ya no lo estoy--Danger1 (discusión) 18:02 26 ene 2016 (UTC) Chat Danger está en el chat ahora mismo. Quiere hablar contigo. Metal Sonic21 (discusión) 21:11 29 ene 2016 (UTC) Danger ya ha vuelto y está planeando el siguiente episodio de la décima temporada. Quiere hablar contigo por el chat. Metal Sonic21 (discusión) 16:32 9 jun 2016 (UTC) Episodio siguiente ¡Hola Rex! He estado hablando con Danger1 y me ha dicho que no se le ocurre como continuar y la verdad es que a mí tampoco... El siguiente episodio es Entrenamiento y he pensado que tal vez tengas alguna idea. ¡Saludos y feliz año nuevo! Metal Sonic21 (discusión) 20:59 2 ene 2017 (UTC) Danger me dice que la temporada será de 40 episodios y que necesita, para continuar, que alguien haga el episodio, donde Juno enseña a Adrián a usar la espada. Metal Sonic21 (discusión) 19:46 3 ene 2017 (UTC) Al final yo he hecho el episodio. Metal Sonic21 (discusión) 20:57 18 mar 2017 (UTC) Historia fanon ¡Hola! En los últimos días el usuario Joanpierre23 ha creado artículos de una historia fanon en que usa a dos personajes fanon tuyos (Barón y Juno) y además puso una imagen de uno de ellos. ¿Tú que opinas? Metal Sonic21 (discusión) 19:57 31 mar 2017 (UTC) Discord https://discord.gg/n4PEQFt --Danger1 (discusión) 19:45 6 nov 2017 (UTC) Rex quiero hablar contigo sobre la muerte de Taelia. Wikito2 (discusión) 20:07 6 nov 2017 (UTC)